walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Michonne Hawthorne (Comic Series)
Michonne (pronounced MI-SHOWN)Talking Dead - Letter Hacks) is a main character first encountered in Issue 19 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead, as well as the protagonist of the Michonne Special. She is a lone survivor who originally traveled with two zombies before eventually joining the prison group. Armed with a katana and deadly skills to complement it, Michonne is an effective and crucial defender of the survivors. Personality Michonne is strong willed, introverted, practical, and skeptical. She is constantly surveying her surroundings, and is quick to size up a situation and its potential dangers. She is very skeptical of seemingly good people and situations, and takes everything at face value. Despite her introversion due to post-apocalyptic trauma, Michonne claims to have once been quite gregarious. With this internal conflict, Michonne, perhaps to a fault, too easily falls in love with men she interacts with. Her true self is further repressed each time her lovers meet their fates, despite Michonne knowing full well how short life can be in the new world. Michonne acknowledges just how far gone she is, and this constantly pains her. From losing all of her past lovers to abandoning her children, she has become someone she hates. She often exclaims her disdain for being seen as strong, because she thinks others see her as nothing more than a warrior and a weapon. Despite this, she is extremely loyal to her friends, and has developed a very close relationship with the Grimes family. Characteristics and Role Michonne tends to work alone and quietly, but still fights for the survivors' defense as strongly as the other active defenders. She is frequently referred to and perceived by the other characters as one of the strongest members of the survivors, and frequently participates in the violent, but necessary, actions of the group, such as the conflict against the Governor and his henchmen. Her participation in the torture and slaughter of the Hunters showed a much more detached side of her than ever before. She admits in her imaginary conversations with her boyfriend that she cares for the group, showing that some humanity remains despite her torturous experiences. Michonne has shown from her break-down after torturing the Governor that she is still capable of vulnerability. Despite her experiences, Michonne has proved her worth to the group, not only in her practical skills with her katana, but also in her constant participation in moving the survivors forward and keeping the group safe. She is the only survivor who arrived post-prison and pre-Woodbury. She remains a vital member of the survivors. Douglas Monroe appointed her constable along with Rick Grimes shortly after their arrival at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. During the war against The Saviors, Michonne proved to be valuable soldier. After the Battle of Hilltop she went to fish with Oceanside. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Michonne was one of four children, having had a brother and two sisters. She practiced fencing when she was a child, and briefly picked the hobby up again when she was in college to study law. After graduating and getting her degree, she became a successful attorney and married a man with whom she had two daughters. They lived an average middle-class life in a suburban neighborhood, and often dealt with a troublesome teenager next door who she swore had once killed their cat and destroyed their fence with his katana. She spent much of her free time weightlifting and avidly following televised football. She eventually divorced her husband and at some point started dating another man named Mike. She was out of town when the outbreak began. She lost contact with her two daughters whom she had left in the care of a nanny. Michonne does not know the whereabouts of her children, or whether they remain alive. Post-Apocalypse Michonne Special In the early stages of the outbreak, Michonne runs on foot to her house. This attracts a street full of zombies that follow her. When she arrives home, she meets her boyfriend, Mike, and his brave, but idiotic, best friend, Terry. A zombie tries to break in, but, Mike kills it. In the process, Mike gets bitten. At that time, Michonne bandages up Mike, who is unaware that he is infected. That night, Michonne searches a neighbor's house for supplies and discovers her trademark sword. She gets pinned down in the house during the night and returns home the next day, finding that both Mike and Terry have become zombies. She manages to survive their attack and lock them away. Her noisy encounter causes her street to become overrun. Michonne becomes trapped and runs out of food. She notices zombies don't attack one another and hacks off the arms and lower jaws of Mike and Terry. She chains them up by their necks to use them as escorts for a successful escape. Michonne says her final words to the zombified Mike and Terry to help remember who they are and because she has no one to talk to. The Heart's Desire Michonne first appeared on the road at an unknown distance away from the prison. Clothed under a hood, she pulled the shackled zombies of her boyfriend and his best friend along by chain to act as a deterrent to the undead. She cut off their arms and lower jaws so they wouldn't attack her. While traveling, she witnessed Otis attempting to ride back to The Prison, and saved him from a large group of zombies outside the prison's walls who had followed him. Once Otis spoke for her, Rick Grimes let her join the group in exchange for handing over her katana. Michonne mostly kept to herself within the first few days of integrating with the established group, but, quickly showed a keen interest in Tyreese, who was already involved with Carol. They bonded over their mutual interest in weight-lifting, and her recognition of him being an National Football League player back in the 1990s. Michonne then seduced Tyreese in the Prison gym and gave him oral sex. Carol witnessed this act and broke up with Tyreese. Rick forcibly stepped in when Carol attempted to commit suicide by cutting her wrists. Confronting Tyreese, the two good friends ended up beating each other to the point where Rick passed out. Michonne expressed guilt and shock at her involvement, but, ultimately continued to pursue Tyreese. Sometimes, Michonne would converse with her deceased boyfriend, as first noticed by Andrea in the prison. Andrea asked her who she was speaking to and was angrily rebuffed by Michonne who claims that she wasn't talking to anyone. The Best Defense After several months at the prison, Michonne, volunteered to go with Rick and Glenn to investigate the crash of a helicopter. She revealed that she had taken back her Katana a week beforehand, finding it in Dale's RV. This initially alarm bells off for Rick but he didn't mind her coming for the ride. It was during their travel to find the crashed helicopter that she revealed parts of her past including how she got her Katana, her lessons with Fencing and her long stint at college to Rick and Glenn while Glenn revealed some more of his past as a petty criminal. The three in general bonded, and Michonne told Rick that he should talk to Tyreese and that they should move past their fight and stubborness and rekindle their friendship because they are too alike to be mad at each other forever. When the trio found the helicopter crash they decided to track down and follow the tracks to Woodbury, Georgia (the closest town) hoping to find other Survivors who could possibly have cars and gas that they could use to return back to the prison that night as the car they were using had gotten stuck in the mud. When they reached the town of Woodbury, Georgia, the trio were immediately greeted by many Woodburians including Caesar Martinez who took all their weapons. "The Governor" of Woodbury a survivor named Brian Blake introduced them to Woodbury and initially seemed benign, he asked for their story and Michonne lied saying they had been traveling since the outbreak, but the Governor immedietly saw through this ruse. The Governor soon revealed his cruel, psychotic true personality and the dark side of Woodbury including their brutal stadium fights which he claimed were there to help occupy and control the citizens. He also revealed to them that they fed the survivors of the helicopter crash to walkers and revealed that he intended to do the same to them but first intended to torture them all to get them to reveal the whereabouts of their prison so they could steal their food, bullets, vehicles etc. The governor initiated the torture by chopping Rick's hand off, Michonne responded immediately by pouncing on the governor and biting off some off most of his ear. She is then dragged off the governor quickly by one of his bodyguards. The Governor then promises Michonne that as sick retribution he will make her wish she was dead. She is tied up and left alone in a room working as a cell and once again begins talking to her dead boyfriend for help. The Governor repeatedly sadistically violently rapes, beats and tortures Michonne, to try and get the location of the prison but mostly for his sick, twisted pleasure. This torture emotionally scars Michonne and she tearfully promises the Governor that she will do things to him as revenge that scare her. This Sorrowful Life The Governor later attempted to toy with her skills and sent her into their stadium fights as a participant for the crowds giving her back her Katana, however, she caused more trouble than satisfaction when Michonne proceeded to decapitate her opponent and the surrounding zombies in the fight enraging The Governor. When the others eventually escaped, they released Michonne and were visibly shocked by her physical state. Before leaving completely Michonne decides to go and seek out the Governor to get revenge, finding out his residency by asking Alice. When she busts into the Governors apartment the two fight, with Michonne coming out on top. Michonne decides to torture and mutilate the Governor and inflict the biggest amount of pain to him without actually killing him. This includes her gouging out one of his eyes and chopping off his left arm before cauterizing the wound with a blowtorch. After most of the torture has finished Michonne breaks down in tears over what she has done and the pain and torture she has endured over the past few days. She then promptly leaves the apartment when some of the Governor's henchmen arrive at his apartment, trying to tell him about the prisoners escape. Michonne reunites with Rick and the escape party at the site of the crashed helicopter. When Rick asks Michonne about what happened and if the Governor is dead, Michonne hesitantly says she's not sure and clearly doesn't want to reveal the details about what happened when she went to the Governor's apartment. The group are then confronted by a batch of walkers which they quickly put down and then return to the car that they had left stuck in the mud where together they push it out and enter returning to the prison. Upon returning they see the Prison overrun with Zombies and they see the zombie form of Otis. The group quickly clear out the Prison and it is revealed that Otis was the only casualty. Later Michonne begins speaking to her dead boyfriend about her torturing the Governor and reveals that the things she did to him deeply unsettle her. This was witnessed by Andrea. The Calm Before Michonne attended the wedding of Glenn and Maggie and spent a lot of time dealing with the aftermath of the traumatic events of Woodbury, seeking comfort from Tyreese and later preparing herself along with the others for the upcoming attack doing things like taking shooting lessons with Andrea. She was part of a scouting mission to the National Guard station along with Tyreese. Although she did sometimes seek comfort from Tyreese at times she seemed emotionally distant and would not always reveal her feelings. On the way back from the National Guard station the group hit up a wal-mart where they were ambushed by some armed Woodburian citizens. After they shot Glenn, Michonne viciously killed tow of them with her Katana. The group then quickly returned to the Prison, and continued priming themselves for a possibble attack from Woodbury. Made To Suffer When The Governor retaliated, she and Tyreese went on the offense, attempting guerrilla warfare in order to buy the prison time to prepare for the next attack. However, this act proved too careless and dangerous resulting in Michonne barely escaping and Tyreese being captured and used as a bargaining tool in order to get into the prison. When this failed, The Governor killed Tyreese, decapitating him with Michonne's katana. Days later, she returned and reclaimed her sword, put Tyreese's reanimated head to rest, and fled into the woods nearby. Here We Remain After the attack on the prison, Michonne tracked footprints, which led her to Rick and Carl. She saved Carl from a roamer, who then proceeded to hug her. She then joined up with the pair and bonded with them, even keeping Rick's own phone conversations with his dead wife secret. Michonne protected Carl as a mother would, and went out of her way to protect Rick, due to her great respect for him. What We Become While traveling with the others, Michonne inquired about Morgan Jones, hinting at a possible interest in him. When Rick asked if she was attracted to Morgan, Michonne was initially hesitant, but, finally admitted she was. She wanted to get to know Morgan better, but, decided to wait a bit, as she was still recovering from Tyreese's death. Fear The Hunters Michonne continues traveling with the group on the journey to D.C. When the group encounter a group of cannibals calling themselves the Hunters who kidnap Dale, Michonne and the rest of the group are determined to find and kill them. When they do track them down with the help of Father Gabriel Stokes, Michonne is part of the team that brutally slaughter the Hunters. Life Among Them As with the rest of the survivors, Michonne successfully traveled and made it into the Alexandria Safe-Zone. She, like the other survivors, were now trying to adjust to their new life in the community. But, like Carl, she's also having troubles getting used to what seems normal there. As seen in Issue 71, Douglas Monroe does have a problem with her keeping her sword. However, thanks to Olivia, she persuades him to let her keep it. She admits the people seem nice. Douglas goes to Rick to ask what job he could give Michonne for their community, since there didn't seem to be a need for a lawyer. Rick suggests that since she upheld the law as a public defender, she would be suitable as a constable. Later on in Issue 72, Michonne is seen nailing a mantle to hang up her old sword. As she looks on, she begins reflecting on how she used it, specifically remembering the first time she used it in combat. During a line of flashbacks, she remembers she used it in self-defense when her boyfriend and his best friend reanimated as zombies and attacked her. She cut off their arms to defend herself. She reflected on how she used her sword to kill and how it was even used by The Governor to kill Tyreese and defend others like Carl. She then looks at her sword angrily, saying "I'm through with you." She attends the welcoming party thrown by Douglas to welcome their group to the community, with Barbara, Olivia, and several other women. Through most of it, Michonne mostly listened and rarely talked, though Barbara began to try to see if she'd be interested in dating Heath. Michonne seemed to care little for the conversation that was going on around her, that included their attempts at match-making her. Finally tired of being at the party, she attempts to leave only to be halted by Barbara who begins to annoy her by asking her what she'd like to cook for her. She said it was something she liked to do for new arrivals. Although Michonne tried to calmly decline Barbara's offer, Barbara kept insisting, saying she'd be so worried if she cooked something she didn't enjoy. Annoyed and frustrated, Michonne shouts, "Worried? This is what you worry about?!" This leaves Barbara and others silent as she angrily leaves. As she makes it to their house, she sees Morgan there, who tells her he had already left the party a while ago. They begin to talk a little and Michonne mentions she made a little scene at the party. She begins to explain she, like Morgan, didn't feel comfortable with all the happy people. She also said she couldn't take the chattering of the other women as it was not only frustrating, but, made her feel alone. After saying that, she rests her tired head on Morgan's shoulder for comfort. Although he notices, he does not seem to protest against her resting on his shoulder. Too Far Gone Michonne continues to live in the safe-zone during this volume. No Way Out In Issue 81, after Morgan said that he deserved to be happy after getting over the loss of his son Duane, Michonne becomes angry, replying that he wasn't the only one who has lost loved ones; she walks out the room, claiming to get a glass of water. After Morgan is bit, she amputates his arm, and helps him get to Rick's house. She says he's a damn fool, and nervously waits by his side. Michonne opens up to Morgan on his death bed about how she doesn't usually express her feelings as it would make her look weak. Asking for forgiveness, Michonne discovers that Morgan had sadly passed away. After she impales Morgan to prevent reanimation, she volunteers to take part in Rick's escape plan by rubbing zombie guts on herself. She helps Dr. Cloyd get to her house and then slashes through zombies with her sword to try and help Rick save Carl after he was shot in the eye by Douglas. We Find Ourselves Michonne helps in the clean-up process of Alexandria. A Larger World Michonne, along with Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Andrea, are brought to the Hilltop Colony by Paul Monroe. There, they are shown around and introduced to Gregory, the leader. Another resident of the colony, Ethan, returns from a failed mission where all of his companions were killed except for himself and a woman named Crystal, who is believed to be dead as Negan doesn't take prisoners. Ethan then tells Gregory he has a message for him and stabs him. Rick tackles Ethan to the ground and in the struggle cuts his throat, while the rest of the residents stare at him, shocked. When she finds out that Rick had volunteered the Safe Zone to deal with the Saviors, she is shown to be somewhat upset and asks why they are helping "a group that gives offerings to murderers." Rick brushes it aside by saying that whenever they are faced with a new situation, she looks for something to be afraid of and that in the long run, this will be worth investing in. Something To Fear On the way back to Alexandria, the survivors run across the first group of Saviors who demand they give the supplies they received from the Hilltop to Negan; after killing all, but, one they make it back to the Safe Zone. A week later Michonne accompanies Rick once again to go back to the Hilltop to gather Paul and other residents to help fight the Saviors; during the night, they are captured and their leader. Negan decides that one of them must pay for the deaths of his men by getting the 'honor' of being beaten to death with his bat, 'Lucille'. As he goes over each of the survivors, he pauses at Michonne commenting that he doesn't want to be a racist by choosing her, Glenn, or Heath; he also doesn't want to kill her because he's "got a list of things I want to do to you, but killing isn't high on that list. Still on it, though." Michonne is eventually spared. Michonne is then forced to helplessly watch as Negan smashes Glenn's skull in with Lucille. Michonne then continues on to the Hilltop with the group and Glenn's corpse. On the journey back to the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Michonne questions Rick to their plan on dealing with Negan and the Saviors. Before addressing the community, Rick goes to Michonne and asks for her opinion on not fighting the Saviors. Michonne says that she is tired of fighting and that she 'could use a break' from it. What Comes After After Rick's initial trip to The Kingdom, Michonne is shocked to hear of Rick's plan to unite with the Kingdom to fight the Saviors; although she is hurt that Rick did not tell her his plan to attack until after Paul, Andrea and several others were informed about it, she was the one who suggested to Rick that the Safe-Zone take the passive route and not fight the Saviors immediately. She then reiterates that she wants to be done with fighting all the time and dreams of one day getting rid of her sword. March To War Michonne accompanies Rick and a small group of Alexandria survivors to The Kingdom. After being introduced to Ezekiel, she pulls her katana on him and he responds by pulling out a blade hidden in his staff. Ezekiel tries to win her over, but, Michonne ignores him. While the others in Rick's group eat with the Kingdom survivors in the cafeteria, Michonne goes outside to be alone. She sees that Ezekiel followed her outside and at first ignores him. Ezekiel proceeds to tell her about his past and how he saved Shiva from bleeding to death before the apocalypse occurred. Michonne begins to show interest in Ezekiel and they formally introduce themselves to each other. Ezekiel then leaves and wishes Michonne good night. Later on Michonne can be seen training with swords with other Kingdom residents. She continues talking to Ezekiel and is even seen to joke with him. Michonne is then present at the meeting discussing the upcoming war. All Out War - Part One Michonne is seen sleeping with Ezekiel in her house in Alexandria. Michonne informs Ezekiel that this meant nothing and that it has the potential to eventually be something. Ezekiel responds saying that he can work with potential and heads downstairs to check on Shiva. Michonne goes to make coffee and is soon confronted by Ezekiel, who informs her that Shiva was very well behaved and "she shit in your tub". Michonne asks him if he is being serious and he says he is, however they are interrupted by The Kingdom's head of security Richard, who takes Michonne by surprise and quickly introduces himself to her. Michonne accompanies Ezekiel to Gabriel Stokes' church to discuss battle plans for the upcoming battle of Sanctuary. She is later seen alongside a group of approximately one hundred people from The Kingdom, Hilltop Colony, and Alexandria Safe-Zone marching upon The Sanctuary. After drawing a massive herd towards The Sanctuary, Michonne quickly finds Ezekiel and asks him what he is doing. Ezekiel tells her that he was waiting for her to find him, they both then get on a bus alongside other Army members and depart the area. After arriving back at a temporary camp, Michonne is seen, alongside Ezekiel, clearing zombies from the camp's perimeter. They are soon interrupted by Rick, who tells Michonne that he wants her to head back to Alexandria. Michonne hesitantly agrees and departs back to the Safe-Zone. After she arrives at Alexandria, she is confronted by Carl, who she asks how things have been back at the Safe-Zone. Carl tells her that everyone is worried, though she assures him that is fine. Michonne is later seen back at her house, comforting Ezekiel after the losses of his men and Shiva. Michonne is seen still comforting Ezekiel after his loss. He starts to talk about how he does not want to lead anymore, saying that he has failed his people and does not deserve to lead. She responds by punching him in the face, telling him that he is a "pussy" and that people back at The Kingdom are still counting on him. She angrily walks off and is soon confronted by Rick, who asks her about the Ezekiel situation. She tells him that all but five of Ezekiel's men are dead and Shiva is also dead. Rick asks her to call a meeting and to start gathering people immediately. She is later seen taking part in the meeting, alongside many of Rick's closest allies. However, they are suddenly interrupted by a large explosion, caused by a Savior grenade and, alongside the others, Michonne ducks for cover. Michonne and Ezekiel are seen running away from the explosions. A grenade is tossed in front of Michonne, and Ezekiel quickly pushes her out of the way. Ezekiel explains to her that they must flee the area, however, Michonne is determined on getting all of the Alexandria citizens out of the houses to safety. All Out War - Part Two After the devastation, Michonne relocates with the group to the Hilltop. That night, Ezekiel and Michonne are sleeping together and Ezekiel promises to her that he will become a stronger person starting tomorrow, earning a smile from Michonne, who is pretending to be asleep. She is part of the team sent by Rick to outflank The Saviors in the upcoming attack. She survives the final confrontation, later seen in the crowd listening to Rick's speech. She is then seen helping Rick to lie down, congratulating for the victory and saying he "might have a knack for this leader thing after all". Michonne Mini-Series Life And Death Michonne is first revealed stepping off of a sailboat. She immediately shows her negative feelings toward Ezekiel by asking herself, "Seriously, there was no one else he (Rick) could have sent?" As Rick asks many questions as to why Michonne had left Ezekiel and the Kingdom, she reveals that she abandoned her daughters during the outbreak and that she would never be able to start a new life with all of her regret. The conversation ends with Rick telling her to "get her shit together" and to "go back home." Rick tells her that she shouldn't have to live her life in misery. She is quickly defused though when Rick apologizes explaining that he didn't want his best friend to be miserable. When she becomes defensive Rick apologizes. Rick and Michonne are later seen talking about the fair. Michonne tells Rick that Pete will be going but she plans on staying at the pier. Rick pleads for her to go, saying that Carl would like to see her. Michonne says that she would like to see him too and responds with "we'll see". After Rick is informed on Carl's disappearance Michonne, Rick, Dante, and Andrea set about on horseback to find him. The group is later approached by a whisperer, claiming that they would would take Rick to Carl, but only Rick. Rick decides to leave Michonne, Dante, and Andrea to find Carl. After Carl, Rick, and Lydia leave the Whisperer's camp they find the abandoned horses of Michonne, Andrea, and Dante. Rick begins to show anxiety to the fact that Michonne could have been killed. After finding the border of decapitated heads Michonne, Andrea, and Dante are seen crying approaching Rick. No Turning Back Michonne is crying and shocked at the sight of Ezekiel decapitated head on a pike. She unsheathes her knife to put Ezekiel down, but Rick stops her, saying he can do it for her. Michonne refuses his offer and pushes him onto the ground. She then immediately turns apologetic and hugs Rick. Rick consoles Michonne and Andrea puts down Ezekiel for her. Michonne opens up to Rick saying that whatever chances she had with Ezekiel, she threw it all away, She tells Rick that there's something wrong with her. Rick replies, "There's something wrong with all of us." Michonne then tackles Lydia and interrogates her, asking her if she knew this would happen. Michonne later gets off of her and helps her up. Rick tells Michonne that they need to leave the pikes exactly where they are. Infuriated, Michonne storms off to the woods. Michonne and the group eventually return to the fair and inform them on what has happened. She is later seen mourning Ezekiel's death and packing all his things into a box. In an attempt to sneak Lydia away to safety from the angry Alexandrians, Rick checks in on Michonne. Michonne acts regretful about how she acted toward Ezekiel and Rick comforts her in what becomes a passionate conversation about how one's guilt never goes away in this world. Michonne slowly eases back to her original role in Alexandria. The morning after Rick is assaulted and nearly beaten to death, Michonne is ordered to bring Vincent back to Rick, where he will set the record straight to the restless Alexandrians. Call To Arms On her way back to Oceanside to meet up with Pete, Michonne is stopped by Rick who asks for her help. Rick tells Michonne that he feels she should go help out at the Kingdom and become their leader. Michonne is more than open to the idea and when Rick asks Michonne who she thinks he should send to lead the Saviors, Michonne hints at the possibility of Carl leading them someday. After Rick nearly strangles Brandon to death when he attempts to kill Rick, Michonne immediately ends the dangerous situation. Later that day, the Hilltop is heading back and Michonne consults Rick about the propaganda he is embracing in Alexandria. She foreshadows the possibility of problems that might occur with the Alexandrian's response to the propaganda. Suddenly in a split second, news gets out that the jail cell keys are missing. Michonne races down to check Negan's cell and once Rick catches up with her, it's revealed Negan is gone. Rick addresses Michonne and Aaron and asks that they track Negan. They follow the path that the Hilltop took assuming he snuck out with them, and they follow footprints they see that diverge from the rest. They cross the border, getting deeper into the Whisperer's territory. Michonne suggests Aaron form a relationship with Jesus, though he insists he isn't interested. As they talk, they hear people approaching, and prepare to defend themselves. As Beta and a group of Whisperers approach, Michonne orders them to stop their attack, and explains that she and Aaron simply want to retrieve Negan and leave. Beta reminds them of Alpha's order and attacks Aaron, stabbing him in the stomach. Michonne fights off Beta, who is attempting to kill her. She gets the upper hand until some Whisperers sneak up on her. She chops off one of their hands, though is knocked down by Beta in the process. As Beta is about to kill her, Dwight arrives with the Militia and helps her escape. She rides back to the Hilltop with Aaron, telling Dwight to hunt Beta down. In their way back, Michonne begs Aaron to "hang in there". As they approach the Hilltop, Michonne yells to open the gate and to get Doctor Carson to tend to Aaron. The Whisperer War Following Aaron's recovery, Michonne is seen gathering troops at the Hilltop to bring to Alexandria for the Whisperer War. She asks Maggie if she's alright with lending so many soldiers, to which Maggie replies that she wish she could spare more. She says Rick will be happy with so many fighters. Carl approaches with Lydia and asks to come with her, but Michonne says that he must stay and protect the Hilltop in case of an assault. Later on the front line Michonne and Jesus are discussing Aaron on the front lines when they notice the Militia have been surrounded and race in to help. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Michonne has killed: *Mike (Zombified) *Terry (Zombified) *Carol (Indirectly Caused) *Eugene Cooney *James Lee Steagal *Eric *Raymond Hilliard *Tyreese (Zombified) *Gus Strunk (Zombified) *Chris (Along with her fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with her fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with her fellow survivors) *David (Along with her fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with her fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with her fellow survivors) *Scott (Before Reanimation) *Morgan Jones (Before Reanimation) *Denise Cloyd (Before Reanimation) *Greg Fairbanks (Zombified) *Zachary (Caused, Determinant) *Cam (Indirectly Caused) *Randall (Alive, Determinant) *Gabby (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Jonas (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Oak (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Berto (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Rich (Indirectly Caused) *Joe (Determinant) *Janey *Norma (Caused, Determinant) (Direct, Out Of Mercy, Determinant) *Samantha Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) '' *At least 3 unnamed Saviors *At least six unnamed Monroe colonists. ''(Four Are Determinant) *Numerous counts of unseen Monroe colonists. (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *At least 5 unnamed Whisperers *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Tyreese is Michonne's first love in the prison. Tyreese cheated on Carol with Michonne, and later, Tyreese moved into his own cell with Michonne. They are seen engaged in intercourse a couple of times, and when Michonne got raped, she went to Tyreese's arms crying. They both went to the woods to kill Woodbury soldiers, but, failed; Tyreese got captured and killed. Michonne became vengeful, but, wasn't able to kill the Governor. Later, she drove her sword through Tyreese's reanimated, decapitated head. Her relationship with Tyreese was shown to have a lasting emotional toll on her well-being, as she confides to Morgan how much she loved him before his death. Morgan Jones Morgan is Michonne's second lover. When all was going well, Michonne couldn't stand that Morgan always talked about his guilt over his son's death. When Morgan was eventually bitten, Michonne told him she was sorry, and she didn't mean to be harsh. Morgan was ultimately put to rest by Michonne. She later told Rick that she really did love him and wanted to build a life with him. Ezekiel Ezekiel's regal posture and the presence of Shiva rubbed Michonne the wrong way at first, almost leading to violence. Ezekiel decided however to handle the hostility with good will and almost immediately made attempts at attaining Michonne's trust. He has also admitted that he finds Michonne attractive and both started to flirt a bit in Issue 110. Later, when Michonne went to bed, she initially let her guard down by putting her sword far from hand reach, implying that she has come to trust Ezekiel enough to not think about eventual dangers inside The Kingdom. Their relationship greatly improves by issue 115, as they are seen in bed together, suggesting the start of a romantic relationship. At some point between the time skip of issues 126 and presumably 127, Michonne ended the relationship. She ultimately confides in Rick that she regrets not ending things better than she had following the death of Ezekiel, as well as implying that she felt it was a mistake to leave him. His position about Michonne was adamant up until the moment he died, wishing to make things right with her. Rick Grimes These two have lost so much in the apocalypse, so they seem to understand each other better than anyone else. Since they have confided in each other regarding their similar, and seemingly crazy, coping methods - Michonne talking to her dead ex-boyfriend and Rick talking to his dead wife on a rotary phone he keeps with him - they have been able to use that mutual understanding to tightly bond. It has been hinted in a recent issue that Michonne may harbor romantic feelings for Rick due to comment she made about Rick's new-found relationship with Andrea. Michonne is often seen as Rick's right hand woman. However, she is starting to be a bit disappointed and angry towards Rick's decision to risk his life giving out their cover. By the end of All Out War, Michonne states she believes Rick is a good leader. Carl Grimes Michonne and Carl have established a caring relationship. After the bloodbath of the Prison assault, Carl often seeks protection from Michonne. When Carl calls himself useless, due to losing his eye, Michonne quickly reassures him that he is not useless. Otis Otis and Michonne only interacted once and it is when Michonne saves Otis from a Zombie herd, and Otis takes her back to the prison for saving his life. Barbara Michonne and Barbara seemed to have a good relationship at the welcome party, but when Barbara said she was worried about what to cook Michonne, it angered Michonne because they were worried about what food she would like when there are hundreds of roamers outside of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Michonne left the party early and her and Barbara have never talked since. Heath Michonne and Heath seem to have a stable relationship. They haven't been seen to converse very much; however, in Issue 107, Michonne makes a move on Heath while he's on guard duty, under the impression that he and Denise were not on good terms. Heath tells her that if things don't work out between Denise and him, he'd go out with her. Heath politely rejects Michonne, trying not to hurt her feelings. Terry Michonne states that she did not like Terry. Although Terry was Michonne's boyfriend's best friend, she was not fond of him and even stated she thought he was stupid. Mike Michonne and Mike were girlfriend and boyfriend. Since Michonne chose to talk to him after he was dead to help her cope with her situation, it can be inferred they had a stable relationship and cared for each other. After the apocalypse began, Michonne joined Rick's group at the prison, and started to talk to Mike as if he were right next to her. Abraham Ford Abraham and Michonne did not interact much in the series, until Issue 92. Abraham and Michonne went out of the safe-zone to scout the surrounding area and she opens up to him about her loneliness. The two share a bonding moment before taking out a few roamers and finding Paul Monroe. At Abraham's funeral in Issue 99, she showed sadness, even shedding a tear. Brian Blake Michonne and Brian had a bad relationship. When Rick, Glenn, and Michonne encountered Woodbury, Brian came out to greet them in a pleasant manner. However, when he reveals his true self by cutting off Rick's right hand, Michonne lunged herself at him and tore his left ear off. Enraged, Brian had Michonne locked up in a garage. The Governor then proceeded to rape her and beat her twice. When finished Michonne tearfully states that she's afraid of what she's going to do in retaliation. This comes to fruition in Issue 33 when Michonne goes to Brian's apartment and mutilates him. When Tyreese died during the battle with Woodbury, Michonne became vengeful, but did not manage to kill Brian. Lydia Lydia and Michonne do not interact much. Michonne attacks Lydia, asking her if her group the Whisperers have done this thing before talking about the deaths of Ezekiel and the others, Lydia responds no and if Michonne does not get off of her she'll have her knife have way through her neck. Michonne then gets off here and helps her get up, Lydia then said a that she thinks the Whisperers are afraid of Rick's group. While she said a that Michonne notices Carl holding a gun at Michonne for attacking Lydia. Michonne tells him to put the gun down. Which he does. Later Eugene started a riot on The Whispers over the death of Rosita, and Eugene wants to hurt Lydia, Michonne goes to Ricks house to protect Lydia showing she cares for her safety. Andrea Andrea and Michonne interacted only a couple of times and are on good terms. Andrea even stated one time that Michonne was her friend. Aaron Michonne seemed to mistrust Aaron, when he said he was a recruiter for the Alexandria Safe-Zone and would like to take them in. She then, slowly, begins to trust him. They aren't seen much together until two years after All Out War, when Rick asks them to track down Negan when he escapes from his cell. They form a good friendship on the way. When Aaron is stabbed by Beta, Michonne risks her life to save his. She rushes him back to the Hilltop after escaping Beta, begging Aaron to not die. When they arrive at the Hilltop, she yells for Doctor Carson. Pete Michonne met Pete during the two year skip after she left Alexandria. Michonne has a good relationship with Pete being a member of his crew. Michonne tells Rick that Pete is going on a run and she can't leave him. Paul Monroe TBA }} Appearances Trivia *Michonne was named the 86th Top Comic Book Hero by IGN. *Robert Kirkman mentioned in the Letter Hacks of #49 that Michonne is the strongest character in the comic book. **Kirkman has also mentioned that Michonne did not know any martial arts before the apocalypse. *Michonne has had more romantic relationships than anyone else, with a current total of five. *Although she has been seen as a fairly good shot with a gun, Michonne rarely uses one, preferring to almost exclusively use her sword. *Coincidentally, Michonne was introduced in #19 of the comic series while she was introduced in the 19th episode of the TV series. *Michonne is one of the seven characters from the Comic Series who made an appearance in the Video Game, the other six being Hershel Greene, Shawn Greene, Glenn, Pete, Siddiq, and Paul Monroe *Michonne has the most appearances in the comic book out of any still living female character References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:The Prison Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:The Kingdom Category:Oceanside Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:The Militia